narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi Sanako
Yogi Sanako (ヨギサナコ, Sanako Yogi) Is a SSS rank rouge ninja and member of the Akatsuki is normally partnered with Tobi/Boruto Uzumaki, Tonya Uchiha or others. Is the groups interrogation, assassination, and intelligence specialist. Background Much of Yogi’s background is shrouded in mystery. It’s believed she was a former experiment and bio-weapon though who created her is unknown. It’s believed she was created by Orochimaru or Danzo as their ultimate weapon, but this is yet to be proven. Yogi, herself gives back words, and cryptic answers and doesn’t Answer any questions about her past life nor it seems she remembers nor cares about her past self. It is believed now she was an experiment of Madara Uchiha as she expressed curiosity upon meeting Sarada and asked if she was a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha. Personality Yogi, was cold, distant, and didn’t speak. Greed remarked that she was like a silent dog obeying whoever commander her. Yogi spoke In a cryptic/backward style of speech of confusing her allies, and enemies alike. Yogi did display child like curiosity as seen by her petting a kitten, and brutally mauling a Konoha ANBU, when asked why she stated she wanted to know what made him tick. It is noted she is a outright psychopath, and holds no emotions whatsoever. She also gets confused by displays of emotion such as love, anger, and sadness. Yogi is also noted by Hidan and Greed that she cares little for her friends as seen by her knocking Hidan aside after he was skewed in half by Inojin and by her often using the immortal as a living flesh shield when she is attacked. Yogi has has displayed some childlike attributes such as playing with rag dolls and creating voodoo dolls out of everyday items. Appearance Yogi has the appearance of a woman in her early twenties, her hair is sliver White and flows down. On her forehead and across her left eye is a leather strap her eyes and mouth are strapped shut by sowing needles. It is currently unknown how she talks as her mouth doesn’t move. Apart from her standard black Akatsuki robe with the red clouds on it she wears no shoes, and wears leather armor on her shoulder wrist, and across her breast and white panties. Her skin has been noted to generally have a decaying grayish overtone. When her eyes and mouth are opened. The sitches on her mouth act like sharpen teeth, her eyes are pitch black and eyeless, her mouth can also extended with no sigh of discomfort or pain to Yogi. Her finger and toe nails are chipped and discolored.She also wears no forehead protector so it’s unknown what hidden village or country she is from. Abilities Yogi is extremely skilled with Taijutsu despite her bodies decomposed appearance she is able to best both Rock Lee and Sakura Uchiha easily. She is also skilled in nature transformation her body being a bio-weapon can be used as a weapon. Yogi has been known to shorten and length as well as change the muscular density in her arms, legs, fingers, and feet. She can also use her hair as a weapon. She is also skilled in destructive Genjutsu then can send someone to insanity or kill one in their sleep. Category:Experiment Category:Female Character Category:Kunoichi Category:Rogue Shinobi Category:Rogue Ninja Category:S Ranked Category:Akatsuki Category:Female